


Run run run

by RabbidMaki



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, No Plot, Pre-Canon, a bit angsty, just felt like it, pourquoi je met mes tags en anglais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbidMaki/pseuds/RabbidMaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une paire de jambe n'est pas seulement ce qu'elle parait. Parfois c'est juste le moyen de s'envoler et de fuir un instant.</p><p>Charles a peut-être une bonne raison d'avoir perdu tout espoir après Cuba...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run run run

_« You betta run run, I think you betta run pretty baby »-Shaka Ponk_

 

Charles aimait courir.

Durant son enfance, il n’y avait jamais vraiment consacré son temps. Fils unique, sans partenaire de jeu avec qui jouer dans le gigantesque parc de la demeure familiale. Pas vraiment d’ami dans son école, comme si l’ombre de sa différence s’était déjà profilé bien avant que ses effet ne se fassent vraiment voir. Ensuite tout s’était accéléré, son père était mort dans un accident de voiture, laissant sa place à Kurt et Caïn. Sa mère, avait sombré dans les affres de l’alcoolisme, et au milieu de toutes ces pensées noires, les voix avaient commencée à lui parler. Le cumul de toutes ses souffrances avait fait de lui un enfant encore plus réservé, et une proie facile pour son nouveau frère.

Finalement sa souffrance s’était atténuée avec la réalisation qu’il n’était pas fou. Que toute ces voix venaient des autres.  Mais pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir les entendre… ?

Des souvenirs qu’il gardait de son père, ingénieur en nucléaire, un mot refit surface. Mutation. Mais peut-être n’était-il alors pas le seul … ?

Et Raven, cette très chère Raven, était venu confirmer cet espoir fou. Kurt se moquait bien de qui vivait dans la maisonnée de son ex-collègue, et Sharon était bien capable d’avoir oublié qu’elle n’était censée veiller que sur deux garçons. Les gouvernantes s’étaient elle, bien trop amourachée de l’apparence de la blonde et mignonne Raven pour protester. Seul Kurt avait grincé des dents, Raven prenant l’apparence d’un adulte de la maison dès que Charles sentait via sa télépathie que Kurt venait s’en prendre encore une fois à lui.

Pour ces deux raisons, Charles s’était juré que toujours il protégerai cette jeune fille innocente. Qu’il la mènerai vers le bonheur grâce à toutes les connaissances qu’il emmagasinait de l’esprit des autres.

Mais malgré tout une ombre noire restait sur sa conscience…est-ce que ses réussites intellectuelles venaient de lui ? Méritait-il son rang dans ses classes ? L’admiration et les compliments de ses pairs ? Les pensées des autres étaient maintenant comme un bruit de fond dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Comment savoir dans ce cas si la réponse venait de lui où des ‘voix’ ? Il s’était vite fait une raison sur le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas à la fois empêcher totalement les voix de l’atteindre et se concentrer sur ses études.

Une solution était alors apparue.

Le sport.

Son pouvoir ne pouvait absolument pas l’aider à améliorer ses résultats de sport. Il s’était alors lancé avec persévérance mais sans beaucoup d’enthousiasme dans la course à pied. Et n’avait jamais pu arrêter…

Quand il courrait, pour la première fois depuis des années son esprit se vidait. Les voix perdaient leur emprise sur lui, il pouvait respirer ! Le poids qu’il s’envolait de son crâne était tel qu’il avait presque l’impression de voler tandis que ses pieds le propulsait vers l’avant. Le souffle coupé, en continuant à courir, il lui arrivait d’éclater de rire.

Dans ces moment-là il était à nouveau autre chose que sa mutation, autre chose qu’un pot-pourri des pensées de tut les gens qu’il croisait.

Il était à nouveau tout simplement Charles.

Il pouvait à nouveau réfléchir simplement, analyser ce qui avait traversé sa tête et en faire quelque chose de constructif. Il commençait à pouvoir contrôler son pouvoir, qui devenait un don au lieu d’une malédiction.

Le vent dans les cheveux, la sueur ruisselant le long de son dos, la tête merveilleusement vide ; Charles songea que tant qu’il avait ses jambes pour courir, il pouvait tout affronter.

***

Sur une plage à Cuba, des années plus tard, un homme qu’il pensait son ami,  qu'il espérait plus, le trahi.

Un homme qui au final ne voyait en Charles que sa mutation.

Sur une plage à Cuba, au milieu des bombes, Erik Lensherr lui arracha ses ailes.


End file.
